User blog:Chety McGhey/Letters To Hoars
This is a blog that I made so I could write letters to you guys. But...I'm asking if you could write back in the comments? :D That would be perfect! So, here are my letters: Tyler, Tyler when I first met you....when you called me sexeh....I never thought we would come this far. Like..I was really expecting it to be a one day thing...and that we would never socailize again. But then I talked to you and then I asked you sooo randomly to marry me and Sabrina. I never thought it would lead to what we have now. It's almost hard to believe. I'm scared I'm going to wake up one day...and find that none of this ever happened. But..fortunatley..that's not going to happen. :D You're my rock and I need you. So try not to go anywhere, kay? :D <3 I love you and at this moment..I really can't imagine not talking to you ever again. Love, Chey<3 Dave, So Dave, I never thought we would end up being friends. It was a suprise that you actually began talking to me. But I'm glad you did. :D I'm hoping that we don't lose this bond anytime soon...that would suck. :p But..I'm just happy to know that I have you to talk to whenever I need it. <3 Love, Chet. Stuph, So, I don't really know you that well..but I am starting to become more comfortable talking to you. It's nice to have another friend on here :) I hope we can continue to be friends for awhile. :D Love, Chet Lileh, Gurl..bottom line...you're sexeh ;) OH and I absolutley love you to death! :D Ur mah hoar and all that shit. So never stop joining meh for a little 69 action. ;D Love, Chex Amanduh, Girl..i love you <3 You're just so easy to talk to and you're funny as hell! xD You're also there whenever I need someone to talk to and I really appreciate that. I didn't expect to be this close...really ...with anyone on here. But..it's happened and I love it! :D I love you wifey<3 You're so amazing and beautiful! Never think that you're not good enough for a guy. Because in some cases...they're not good enough for you. <3 I LOVE YOU AMANDUH<33 CHANDUH FOREVA!!! Love, Chey Lindsey, OMG LIKE....I LOVE YOU GURL. <333 Your writing is amazing! and you are always there for meh<3333 I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WIFEH<3 GURL YOU SEXEH ;D I hope you write more of something so I can read it. I love reading what you write<33 Love, Chey Tayler, Tay, i love you so much, I can talk to you about anything and you are there to listen. and whenever you need something..im always there <333 I might not give the best advice..but i listen..and i understand<3 Plus...whip cream is the best part with you ;D Out by the bridge with nate=perfection~ Love, Chey So yeah...thats all i really felt like writing. I know they were more like notes and not really letters..but...yeh. <3 I hope you liked them...and reply to meh if you want! :D Category:Blog posts